Sonic One-Shots!
by Zosonils
Summary: This is a series of unrelated one-shots based on the Sonic the Hedgehog series. They could be about anything really. I will be taking requests for one-shots. Please read, and leave your ideas and thoughts in a review! ...The summary is bad. The stories are much better, I promise.
1. Welcome

Hello, Zosonils the Foxhog here! I've decided that I'm going to make a series of unrelated one-shots. I need to practice writing and I'm not uploading anything except for Legacy and A Tale Of Origins (both of which are on my profile if you're interested. Plugplugplugplugplug), so this was the perfect way to get in some practice and do something different! I'm going to take suggestions, so if you want something done, please tell me. Leave a review about your thoughts on what I've written, and if you have an idea, put that in there as well. It can be a retelling of something from a game, something you made up and think will be good, anything. Heck, if you're also an author here, you can ask me to mess around with something you're planning on to start up your creativity. Feel free to make your idea as long or as short as you like, as specific or as vague, as cute or as serious as you want to make it. I always give credit, so if you wish to remain anonymous, tell me. Alternate universe one-shots (high school, OCs, and so on) are fine with me. However, I will not do:

Character death (near death experiences, yes. Supposed death that turns out not true, yes. Actual death, no.)

Mature suggestions (K or K+ rating, please)

Guy/guy or girl/girl shippings (it just doesn't work for the Sonic series. I don't hate it)

Any suggestions which may seriously offend people of a certain religion or background

More swearing than the occasional minor cursing from someone edgy *cough* SHADOW *cough*

Not something I'm banning, but I should also mention that I'm not very good at romance. I'll try, but these one-shots probably won't involve too much romance, because I'm just not good at it.

Another thing – I'd rather not have most of my suggestions come from one person, so unless it's something I just can't resist, I'm not going to be doing more than one or two suggestions from the same person. By the way, that includes myself. I'm not going to make this primarily my ideas just because I'm the author. I respond to all reviews I get, so if there isn't a reply in the author's notes, then someone messed up - either I didn't check to make sure I got everything (me), it didn't fit with the guidelines I've set (you), or I just didn't get the review (website). If I want to do your one-shot, but not until later, I will tell you that you're on hold! Don't suggest the same thing multiple times, and don't ask for something I've already done… it's somewhat annoying when you have like 15 identical reviews.

Well, there's my intro. Reading over this again, it's a very bad intro and I sound really pushy, but I hope I made the guidelines clear. The first one was suggested by me, and is already up. Write your idea, then go play Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Sonic Adventure 2, or Sonic Generations, because they're awesome games. Kay, bye!


	2. A Friend In Need

**Well… hey! This is the first of (hopefully) many one-shots. I came up with the idea. It's not very original, though. It's simply a retelling of Sonic 2's 'bad' ending. And when I say bad ending, I mean the one where you don't get the Chaos Emeralds. Let's face it, everyone likes the 'bad' one more. Listened to the ending music while writing this. It was beautiful. *sniff* Best. Friendship. Ever. Anyways… Spoilers for Sonic 2, in case you don't know the end and don't want to know it. Let's do this!**

Sonic leapt from the Death Egg as explosions shook the core of the evil space station. Robotnik's last words to him echoed in his mind. _"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, RODENT!"_ He reminded himself that he had more important things to worry about than a surely dead foe. He hadn't collected all the Chaos Emeralds… would it still be okay? Yes… Robotnik was gone for sure. Now, for more current issues – namely, surviving this fall.

Meanwhile, on the ground, a group of animals watched the Death Egg combust. The explosion briefly turned the blue sky a fiery orange. Amongst the many simple animals, there was a single sentient one. Miles Prower, or 'Tails' as his friends called him, stood amongst the birds, squirrels, rabbits, and other small creatures. While the surrounding animals watched simply out of interest, Tails knew exactly what it was. His two tails waved nervously. If the Death Egg had blown up, then Robotnik was dead for sure. That was a good thing. But somebody else had been on the station – his best friend. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Was Sonic okay? Tails' dark black eyes scanned the sky, desperate for any sign that his friend had survived. He didn't see anything at first, and panicked. But then he noticed something just a slightly darker blue than the sky, falling. Surely that would be Sonic. Tails almost celebrated seeing his hero alive and well, but another thought hit him like a brick in the face. Sonic was falling at high speed towards the ground. At the rate he was going, hitting the ground would be very, very bad.

Tails thought hard for something he could do. Suddenly, he realised how he could save Sonic. The Tornado! The red biplane had taken them to Westside Island, gotten the hedgehog to Robotnik's Wing Fortress, but been shot down. Tails had gotten it working long enough to save Sonic from a fall and get him to the Death Egg, but he wasn't sure if it was still in flying condition. He shook the thought off and forced himself to stay positive. He ran to the plane and flicked some switches, starting it up. As he jumped in the Tornado, a blue bird flew up to him. Tails smiled at it. He copied Sonic's traditional finger shake, then returned his attention to the plane. _Come on,_ he thought. _Work!_

Back in the air, Sonic had virtually given up. He was falling too fast – he wasn't going to make it. He had accepted that. He reminded himself that he had defeated Robotnik, and decided that if he didn't come out alive either, then, well… so be it. _Goodbye,_ he thought. _Goodbye, world. Farewell, life. So long, Tails._ Tails… the poor kid was so close to him. Sonic hoped he would be able to cope with it. He closed his eyes, hoping that it wouldn't hurt.

He hit the ground much sooner than he had expected, and his eyes flew open in surprise. He was a little shaken up, but otherwise, he wasn't injured at all. The clouds he had fell past were still around him, and a steady whirring sound filled his ears. Confused, he looked down to see that he was standing on a wide sheet of metal. Could it be…? He turned his head, and what he saw confirmed his speculation. Tails was piloting the Tornado. He had swooped in to save Sonic just in time.

"Sonic!" he shouted. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" The blue hedgehog shook his head, then smiled weakly at his friend as he stood up. Tails sighed with relief. "Thank goodness… What happened up there? Did Robotnik have some kind of giant evil robot?" Sonic nodded, but then shrugged carelessly, as if saying it was no big deal. His friend slowly took it in, then asked one more question. "Is he… is he gone?" The hero nodded again. He looked to the Death Egg, far above him, as its flaming shell rocketed into the distance and vanished.

As the two flew on in silence, a bird began to glide next to them. Other birds joined it, until there was a whole flock of brightly coloured birds flying alongside the ones they recognised as their saviours. Sonic and Tails watched as the birds circled the Tornado, followed it for some time, then slowed down and returned to the ground. The friends looked at each other and smiled. The animals free, the landscape untarnished… it was a beautiful sight. "Let's go home," Tails suggested. "I think our work here is done." Sonic gave a thumbs-up of agreement.

The Tornado swooped low, then came up high again in a way suggesting success. Sonic jumped in the air as it did so, striking a victory pose. Below him, Tails watched, a happy expression on his face.

And the plane flew on, leaving Westside Island behind, and heading for home.


	3. Paperwork

**Dear firewaterwarriorKats: See below. This one's for you. Sorry I can't do that crossover. I hope that this is still okay. Well, enjoy your one-shot. Thanks for the read! :D**

 **Dear juancastri11: Thank you for reading! That's an interesting idea for a one-shot. It's different to the kind of thing I normally do, but different is cool. I'm currently considering it. While I'm not making a promise, it'll probably happen. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **This one-shot was suggested by firewaterwarriorKats! She's another fanfiction author on the website. I've seen her work, it's worth checking out. (She didn't tell me to say that. I'm saying it out of choice. It's true.) Thanks for the suggestion, my friend! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I didn't mention this in the intro, and I probably should have, so I'll clear it up now. You can suggest crossovers if you like (insert character here meets someone from another franchise and then…), but I won't be doing many. I'm primarily into the Sonic fandom, and many others I either haven't heard of or know next to nothing about. Feel free to suggest a one-shot involving another franchise, but don't be too upset if I don't do it.**

 **Anyways… This features Shadow, the edgiest hedge of them all. And he's doing paperwork for G.U.N. And nobody else is being helpful. Oh no. This can't be good. I hope you like reading this, and please leave your thoughts or ideas in a review. :)**

Shadow read over another piece of paper. Yet another page of the terms and conditions for something or other. These ones seemed fair. He signed his name on the bottom, put the sheet with the others, and picked up the next one.

As he continued working, Rouge opened the door and flew in. "Hey, Shadow!" she said brightly. "What're you doing?"

"I'm doing paperwork," Shadow replied, not taking his eyes off of what he was reading.

"Oh, nice! Do you need help? I'm not doing anything right now, I'll sort those papers out for you if you like!" Rouge offered.

"No, I'm fine…"

Rouge ignored Shadow and picked up some sheets of paper. "Hmm…" she muttered as she looked at them. "Okay, these two look similar, I'll put them together," she remarked, throwing two pages to the side.

"I said I'm fine!" Shadow repeated, taking the sheets and putting them back. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone-"

"Let's see, these ones all look the same, I'll put them together," Rouge continued. "These three have mostly the same words on them. Ooh, all of these have the same heading! They must go together. Only half of them have your name on them… oh well, it can't really matter, can it?"

Before Shadow could ask a lot less nicely for Rouge to go away, Omega entered. _"HELLO,"_ he greeted in his mechanical voice. _"I AM NOT CURRENTLY NEEDED ELSEWHERE. DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?"_

"Hi, Omega! Shadow's doing paperwork," Rouge explained, to the hedgehog's annoyance. "While he signs things, I'm helping him to organise. Can you give me a hand?"

" _OKAY,"_ Omega agreed. He picked up one of Shadow's neatly stacked piles of documents and began sorting through them. _"LET'S SEE. JUNK. JUNK. KEEP. JUNK. KEEP. KEEP. KEEP. JUNK. KEEP. JUNK. JUNK."_ As he spoke, he either put papers together or threw them carelessly to the side.

"NO! None of this is junk, I need all of it, I spent fifteen minutes making that pile nice and neat, everything is perfectly sorted, and you two need to just LET ME WORK!" Shadow yelled. There was an awkward silence as he stared at his teammates, his eye twitching slightly.

" _SOMEBODY'S HAVING A BAD DAY,"_ Omega observed. _"YOU DO NOT NEED MANY OF THOSE PAPERS. I AM SIMPLY SORTING THE NECESSARY FROM THE UNNEEDED. ROUGE IS FILING THE DOCUMENTS THAT YOU DO NEED. WE ARE HELPING YOU."_

"I'm fully capable of sorting my own-"

"These ones look like they go together," Rouge commented as she placed another four sheets of paper on a pile. "Have you signed that one, Shadow? Here, I'll take it for you!" She grabbed the piece of paper Shadow had been reading and put it with a few others.

Losing his temper completely, Shadow screamed, " **CHAOS BLAST!** "

The room was filled with an explosion of white light. The noise was deafening. When the light faded, the members of Team Dark looked at the result of Shadow's temper tantrum. The furniture was knocked over, there was a circle of ash around the hedgehog's feet - and the paperwork he had been working on for three hours was scattered all over the room.

"Well then," Rouge said, wiping soot off her outfit. "I think we'll need to get back to sorting all these papers out."

Omega picked up some of the pages floating around. _"KEEP. JUNK. KEEP. KEEP. JUNK."_

Shadow curled up, lay on the ground, and began to have a panic attack.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Dear Dreadwing216: Here you go. No need to worry if the review's long. As I said in the description, the length doesn't matter. It's actually a little better when the suggestions are long, because it gives me more to go on. Anyways, I hope you like how it turned out! :D**

 **This chapter was suggested by a Mr. or Ms. Dreadwing216! Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you like it. This is set in the Boomiverse, and is a Tails/Zooey fanfiction. It's my first try at writing a romantic one-shot, so I hope it turned out alright. There'll be a bit of action and a bit of feels, which should satisfy everyone. Hopefully. Hey, it'll probably be better than the game. Well, let's get right into this!**

The sun shone down on Bygone Island, and the sky was clear and blue. It was a beautiful day, and with the perfect timing, because today wasn't just any day. Today was Tails' ninth birthday, and his friends had planned very carefully for this event.

"Can I look now?" Tails asked. He was being led by Sonic, who had his hand over his best friend's eyes.

"Okay," the blue hedgehog said. "We're here." He raced over to stand with everyone else.

Tails opened his eyes. He had come to his workshop, and it was decorated with balloons and party streamers. The table was laid out with food, and in the middle of it was a cake, iced with the words 'Happy Birthday Tails' and cut into pieces. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and Zooey were standing at the front of it all. "Surprise!" they shouted in unison.

"Aw, you guys!" Tails said. "This is the best! Thanks!"

"Happy birthday, Tails!" Zooey told him.

"I checked to make sure the food isn't laced with poison. You're all good," Sticks added.

Amy sighed. "She means well," she explained. "Happy birthday, Tails. I hope you like what we put together."

Knuckles started prodding the radio. "How do you turn this thing on?" he asked, pressing all the buttons in confusion. Through what was probably pure luck, his fingers hit the power button, and music started playing. "Oh, that's how!"

The friends began dancing to the music. Sonic looked over at Zooey, who was standing at the edge of the group. "Hey, thanks for coming over today," he said. "It really means a lot for Tails that you came."

"No problem!" Zooey replied. "Thanks for inviting me."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up and moonwalked over to where the others were dancing. Outside, a wolf wearing a tree costume watched them. He laughed.

"That kid Tails from Team Sonic is having a birthday party of some kind," Tree Spy told his friends. "I reckon this is something the Lightning Bolt Society could have a little fun with."

"I reckon it'd be way more evil to go and crash the party…" said the Meh Burger employee known as Dave.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Let's just go and do this," said another member, a weasel.

Back at Tails' workshop, everybody was still enjoying themselves. "Having a good birthday?" Sonic asked his friend.

"The best ever!" Tails replied happily.

Before he could continue the conversation, though, a rock suddenly hit the window. Another one was thrown, and the glass broke. Three people ran in. One of them, Dave, said, "Okay, the Lightning Bolt Society is, like, taking over this party…"

The wolf, who was still in his tree costume, knocked over the radio. It squealed with a deafening crackle of static, then went silent. The weasel picked up some of the rocks he was still holding and threw them at the balloons, which popped. Dave grabbed a slice of cake and dropped it. Sonic tried to pin the tree wolf, who was now pulling down some of the decorations, to the ground. "Hey!" he shouted angrily. "Not cool!"

"Don't wreck the food! I spent ages making sure there weren't razor blades in them!" Sticks complained. She let out a wild scream and charged at Dave, who retaliated unsuccessfully by throwing a cookie at her.

The weasel continued throwing rocks until Knuckles grabbed him. "Hey!" the echidna yelled. "You can't throw rocks, that's cheating! If you want to crash a party, you have to crash it with your fists! Don't you Lightning Bolts know anything about party-crashing?"

The team finally managed to subdue the Lightning Bolts. "Okay. All of you, get out," Sonic said. He dragged the three outside and slammed the door on them. He turned back inside and surveyed the damage. The window of Tails' workshop was broken, the balloons had popped, the streamers had been pulled down, and the food was all over the floor. "Oh, man. Sorry, Tails."

Tails looked at the scene. His day had been ruined. He sighed and left through the broken window. Amy started to follow him, but he ran. "Tails, wait!" she called, without success.

"We should probably clean this up," Knuckles suggested. "Also, Tails didn't look too happy."

"Yeah, thanks, Knux. Couldn't have figured that out without you." Sonic rolled his eyes. "But he's right, we should try to clean up. Zooey, can you go and find Tails? You can probably cheer him up."

"Okay," Zooey agreed. She took the piece of cake that was the least smashed and left. The rest of the team started to pick up the fallen decorations and wipe icing off the floor.

Zooey walked for a while before finally reaching the Shadow Canyons. She noticed Tails sitting on a rock, and walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted him, sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Tails sighed sadly. "I was having such a great time, but then the Lightning Bolt Society… well… I just wanted to enjoy my birthday."

"Don't worry about the Lightning Bolts!" Zooey reassured her friend. "They aren't worth it." She took out the slice of cake she had saved. "Here, have this."

Tails finally smiled. "Thanks. Maybe this isn't so bad."

"I hope not," Zooey said. She leant over and quickly kissed Tails on the cheek. Smiling, she continued, "Well, we should go back to your workshop. Your friends are cleaning it up. Hopefully, we can go back to the party." She stood up and walked away, turning back to make sure the other fox was following.

Turning bright red, Tails giggled nervously and followed.


	5. Always Friends

**Dear firewaterwarriorKats: Glad you liked it! Also, thanks for the shootout? O.O Most terrifying typo ever… It's okay, I know what you mean. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Dear Dreadwing216: It's fine, I enjoyed writing it! I'll be sure to take into consideration any future suggestions you make. :D**

 **The following one-shot was suggested by juancastri11! He or she actually asked about this a while ago, but I didn't do it up until now. Sorry for the delay, juancastri11, but I hope you like what I did!**

 **This is a cute little friendship thing with Sonic and Tails. I love writing the deeper side to their relation. It's so adorable. :3 Prepare for feels. I should stop writing these notes and start writing this one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Hey, Tails? I'm going out for a while. See you in about ten minutes, okay?" Sonic called out to his brother from the front door. "Bye!" He closed the door without waiting for an answer.

"Bye, Sonic," Tails replied, but didn't get an answer. He sat down on the couch and sighed sadly. When he and Sonic had first met, they had been closer than family. But in recent times, they seemed to have been getting more and more distant. They were still the best of friends, but… something was missing. Tails would always tag along on Sonic's adventures, but he didn't get involved as much. He just sat on the sidelines, watching the hedgehog save the day, occasionally inventing something useful, but that was it. It wasn't just on their adventures, either - Sonic didn't talk to him nearly as much as usual, and they were spending less time together. That spark that had been there all those years ago was… gone.

Tails had been trying to figure out what was going wrong for ages. He thought back to everything they had done together since they started to grow apart, but he couldn't recall saying or doing anything wrong. His thoughts on the matter varied depending on his mood. If he was feeling optimistic, he'd tell himself that Sonic just wanted him to stay safe, and didn't let him get involved so that he wouldn't be in danger. If he was having a bad day and everything was going wrong, he'd wonder if there was something wrong with him as a person. It didn't make sense. He had, on multiple occasions, considered asking Sonic what was going on, but he never followed through. It was like the hedgehog didn't notice that things were any different, and Tails didn't want to offend him. He had resolved to figure out what was wrong by himself, but he couldn't.

The fox picked up a framed photo sitting on the coffee table. It depicted him and Sonic as kids. They were both smiling genuinely, looking happy to be together. Tails looked at the picture, remembering the days when it had been taken. That was a long time ago, before things started getting so complicated, before they had met most of their friends, before Eggman had begun to attack places other than small islands populated mostly by animals, even before Sonic had started to talk on a regular basis. Things had been so much easier then. They had been friends, and that was all that mattered. Where had those days gone?

He didn't know what came over him, or what happened on the next minute or so. But somehow, he found himself lying down on the couch, quietly sobbing. Right on cue, Sonic returned. "Hey! I'm back." He saw his friend, and his expression instantly became one of concern. He sat down next to Tails. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I…" Tails wondered whether or not he should tell Sonic. He had kept it in his head for so long, and he wasn't sure whether it would be best to keep it that way or not. "Well…" In a rush of words, he suddenly let out everything. Feeling like they weren't as close any more, wondering if it was something he said, hoping that he was still being useful, not knowing whether to talk about it or leave it unspoken, trying to figure out what had happened, wishing things could go back to the way they were before. By the time he was finished, he had somehow ended up with his head buried in Sonic's chest, barely able to get his words out for crying. "I just don't know what to do… I-I don't want to stop being your friend, but I'm worried that I did something wrong and…"

"Aw, Tails…" Sonic put his arms around his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me? If I had known, it wouldn't be happening. I'm sorry if I've been acting distant… it's just that I always have so much stuff I need to do, and I can't spend time with you. I promise that you haven't done anything wrong. This… this is my fault, not yours." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Still sobbing, but slightly less, Tails hugged Sonic back. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Eventually, his tears slowed. He sat up. "I'm overreacting," he apologised.

"No! It's fine," Sonic reassured the fox. He put an arm on his friend's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "You wanna do something more fun now?" he asked. "How about a movie? We haven't watched the _Chao In Space_ original trilogy for ages."

Finally, Tails smiled. "Okay."

So the friends settled down to watch _Chao In Space IV: A New Hero_. As the familiar text floated slowly across the screen, Tails' mood lifted. He knew instantly that he should've gotten that out a long time ago. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he turned his full attention to the TV, and began to watch the movie with Sonic.

Just like friends do.


End file.
